Language of Love
by Porsche101
Summary: Bumblebee ponders the complicated human emotion called love. First Transformers story! Crappy title does not equal crappy story


Author's Note:

_This is my first ever Transformers story! I was pretty excited to write it. I've been gone for a loooong time... I haven't been writing, but I've been around reviewing. Most of the incomplete stories I have will more than likely never be completed... if you have any ideas for them (my Penguins of Madagascar stories) then PM me and we'll talk! Anyhoo, enjoy reading, and don't forget to review! _

_

* * *

_

Love. Amor. Cinta. Grá. You can say love in hundreds of different languages, but they all mean the same thing. A definition that confused Bumblebee to a large extent, no matter how much he tried to figure it out.

The remaining human emotions weren't so complex. Autobots felt them, too. They definitely felt anger, that much Bumblebee knew.

Sadness and fear also managed to rack their minds and bodies. Bumblebee felt those emotions himself when Sam died right in front of him. It was an inescapable hopelessness that still manages to haunt him, even though he was without Sam for only a few minutes.

But love… was one of the most potent, yet dangerous emotions out there. As from what he could see, love had many different forms. There was the kind family members share. A feeling of caring and protection. He sees this between Sam and his family all the time.

Then there was the kind that made human hearts race, the feeling that made their bodies sweat… profusely. It also manages to corrupt their thoughts, and makes them do stupid things.

Yes, love was definitely dangerous to the human race. It creates the best sensation in the world, but it can also destroy you in the end. How can something be so good, yet so evil at the same time?

"Bee? Bumblebee?" Sam's voice called out to him from the driver's seat. He frowned when his buddy's engine gave a low whine. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no… nothing is wrong," he replied, "I was just… thinking." He really needed to stop drifting off when they were so vulnerable to Decepticons. Even though his sensors and processors never stopped scanning the area, it would be nice to have his mind connected as well.

"Hmm, doing a little daydreaming?"

Ah, yes. The term humans liked to use to identify such a mental state. He found it appropriate since it was, in fact, dreaming during the day.

"So what are you thinking about?" Sam asked, deciding to probe deeper.

"Not a lot… just pondering."

"Well, we have all day. Care to share your ponders?" Sam rubbed his leather steering wheel, grinning as he received a content purr from Bee's engine.

They decided to take a drive a few hours ago, and have been out and about ever since. They did literally have all day since it was barely nine o'clock.

_That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave_

Sam grinned at Bee's choice of lyrics. It was in fact Sunday morning.

_Accidentally in love… accidentally in love_

Sam glanced at the radio when he heard the next song choice. "Maroon 5 and Counting Crows… nice mood going on here."

_Where is the love? _

_ Where is the love?_

"Sam… what is love?" Bumblebee felt Sam's muscles tense against his leather. Regret stirred in his engine. Perhaps he shouldn't have brought it up…

"Well, I don't know… I'll let you know when I find it," Sam replied coolly.

Shock vibrated through Bee's metal. "You and Mikaela are not in love?" So making out on his hood wasn't love? Then what was it?

Sam snorted. "No… I like her. I don't love her. Our feelings are more like… lust," he frowned, "well, my feelings anyway. I see no reason why she would lust after me."

_Lust… _

Bumblebee did a quick definition search. "A deep yearning…"

Sam nodded. "Yeah... but love is deeper. Love is when you can't stop thinking about someone no matter how hard you try… when you'd do anything for them. You would die for them."

_I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya_

_I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_ But you won't do the same_

"Heh… yeah. That sums it up."

Bumblebee mentally listened to the lyrics one last time, his thoughts whirring about as fast as they were speeding down the curved road.

Back in the cold garage, Bee's engine cooled from the long drive the pair took over the course of the day. It was well past ten at night by then.

Although Sam may have forgotten about the conversation they had, Bee was still reminiscing in it.

Thoughts of Sam clouded his thoughts, along with visual clips swimming before his vision.

**File # 583**

"Bee, come on. We're going to pick up Mikaela!" Sam shouted into the garage. The young human was certainly excited about seeing his girlfriend.

However, Bee wasn't. He had been hoping Sam would set aside this day for them. Disappointment pooled into his systems like a cold liquid. Another feeling weaved through his various wires and components, a feeling he couldn't exactly describe…

**File # 890**

Sam had the ability to spark something inside of Bee that no one had been able to do before. The autobot's processors filled with glee and pleasure as they sped across the highway. Sam's adrenaline rush quickly made itself known in Bee's sensors. This was where he wanted to be every second of the day: his favorite human behind his wheel, dominating the roads of California.

**File # 929**

Sometimes the hardest thing Bee ever had to do was let Sam go. After all, you never know when your time is up. This could be the last time Bee ever saw Sam. If he ever lost Sam, he just wouldn't know what to do. So as Sam walked away from Bee's bumper, it took everything in his will power to not speed after him and scoop him up into his cabin. He was not looking forward to the anxiety filled hours, waiting for his human to return.

With a jolt, he returned to the present. He had enough of looking back on the past. He couldn't help but run a scan on not only Sam's room, but of the whole house. He was looking for any sign of a threat, anything that would otherwise harm the Witwicky family.

He settled back on his axles when the house was noted free of threats. It truly was remarkable how much control Sam had over him. If Sam told him to leave, he would leave. If he asked him to transform, he would. If he needed Bee, he would be there no matter what.

So, he couldn't help but ask himself… was this love?

Everything added up. He did love his human. Unconditionally and irrevocably. His question from earlier was answered all in one day.

_You brought joy to my heart  
I found love in your arms  
See what you done for me  
You set my soul so free  
You came and you gave me  
The love that I need_

_ Baby, you are  
Oh, a miracle to me_

* * *

Author's Note:

_So, ya. There it was! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Review before you leave! :D_


End file.
